Love Like This
by Mo218
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?) Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this! Yunjae Fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Love like this?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^**_

_**.**_

.

**Chapter 1**

_**This is my life**_

Tampak seorang yeoja cantik tengah kewalahan menerima telpon sambil tetap fokus dengan komputer yang ada di depannya. Sosok cantik itu tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya meski telah masuk jam makan siang .

"Eonnie, ayo makan. Aku lapar, ehh itu foto siapa?" Yeoja manis itu menghampiri sosok cantik yang baru saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya,

"Eh, ini Kim So Eun, Suie. Waeyo?" Yeoja cantik itu pun menolehkan wajah cantiknya menghadap temannya yang bernama Kim Junsu.

"Cantik, eonnie dia client terbaru ya? Apa member disini?"

"Dia member disini. Eonnie mau posting fotonya beserta biodatanya di situs dulu ya? Setelah itu kita makan siang, nde?"

"Okee, eonnie. Eh, eonnie tadi siapa yang telpon? Pasti client yang mengeluh karena masalah cintanya kacau kan?"

"Ne, nah selesai kajja."

.

.

Beginilah pekerjaan yeoja cantik tersebut a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Menjadi seorang admin biro jodoh sekaligus konsultan jodoh. Hari-harinya yang sibuk menulis catatan-catatan nasihat tentang cinta di blog, memposting foto beserta biodata member baru untuk mencari pasangan di situs biro jodoh, melayani client yang berkonsultasi melalui telpon.

Members yang mendaftar di biro jodoh ini kebanyakan perempuan, tapi client nya kebanyakan namja-namja pejabat, dan penyimak blognya rata-rata anak remaja. Aigo, ternyata persoalan cinta sungguh rumit aniya?

_**Other's side**_

Arghhhhh,

Nampak namja tampan yang terlihat frustasi di balik meja kerjanya. Serta seorang namja berjidat lebar yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan presdir Jung Corp tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang, konsultasikan kisah cintamu itu, hyung. Mantan yeojachingumu itu sangat mengesalkan."

"Eh?"

"Apa? Benarkan, mana ada yeoja yang sudah diputuskan merengek-rengek minta kembali padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah selingkuh. Aigo, apa kau pabbo hyung? Yeoja seperti itu sudah tak sepatutnya untuk di ampuni. Apa jangan-jangan kau di iming-iming tubuhnya, sehingga kau tampak frustasi,hm?" Namja berjidat lebar itu mengeluarkan kata-kata sekaligus sindiran terhadap namja di sebrangnya yang merangkap sebagai Presdir Jung Corp a.k.a Jung Yunho.

"Aku tak semesum itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu frustasi, hmm? Tuh.." Park Yoochun pun melemparkan sebuah brosur berwarna merah hati di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Apa ini, Chun?" Yunho pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau hanya perlu konsultasi di nomor ini." Yoochun berbicara sambil menunjuk nomor yang tertera di brosur itu. "Atau kau ingin mendaftar di biro jodoh itu, untuk mencari pasangan? Hahaha"

"Tidak, apa serius aku harus menghubungi nomor ini?"

"Daripada kau gila karena yeoja. Sudah hubungi saja, kata Suie baby konsultan itu bersuara merdu dan menenangkan."

"Oh, ya yeojachingumu kan bekerja disitu. Apa dia yang menjadi konsultanku, andwae suaranya terlalu melengking seperti lumba-lumba." Yunho nampak protes sambil menjatuhkan kertas tersebut.

"Yakk! Enak saja, suara Suie baby itu merdu dan dia bukan menjadi konsultan melainkan bagian pendaftaran. Jadi Suie baby itu bekerja hanya menerima telpon atau pesan dari yeoja-yeoja yang akan mendaftarkan diri." Yoochun berujar sambil melangkah kakinya keluar. Sahabatnya sungguh kolot sekali.

.

.

.

'Ah, segarnya habis mandi'

Sosok tampan tersebut berjalan menuju king bednya lalu mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang smartphonenya. Sosok tampan tersebut tengah memencet nomor yang telah tertera di brosur tersebut.

".."

"_Yeoboseyo"_ Sapa suara lembut di seberang line.

"Apakah benar ini konsultan jodoh?" Yunho pun bertanya. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu melakukan ini.

"_Eh, ne. Tapi, mian tuan. Kami tidak menerima keluhan di jam malam seperti ini. Kami hanya menerima telephone mulai jam 9 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Mian tuan."_

"Eh, mian. Emm, gomawo."

"_Ne, tuan."_

**Yunho's Pov**

Sambungan pun terputus. 'Aigo ternyata suaranya sungguh merdu'. Ah, sebaiknya aku lihat situsnya saja. Mungkin ada yeoja-yeoja cantik yang bisa ku kencani. Aku pun mulai menyalakan laptopku.

Lalu ku ketik situs biro jodoh tersebut, dan ku klik web yang bertittled "Member's List"

Kim So Eun (Photo)  
23 th, Model, 163 cm

Koo Hye Sun (Photo)  
25 th, Penulis, 163 cm

Chae Rim (Photo)  
26 th, Koki, 168 cm

Lee Yoo Won (Photo)  
20 th, Mahasiswi, 170 cm

Son Ye Jin (Photo)  
23 th, Bintang Iklan, 165 cm

Dan masih banyak lagi daftar nama member-member lainnya. Aku pun mulai mengklik halaman web blog dari admin blog tersebut.  .com

Wah catatan-catatannya sungguh bijak, em tulisannya cantik dengan bahasa yang sungguh lembut. Ehh, apakah ada profile adminnya? Aku penasaran dengannya. Lalu kucoba mencari-cari dan akhirnya ketemu.

_**Admin's Profile**_

_**Name : Kim Jaejoong  
Gender: Female  
Age : 21 th**_

Fantastic, ternyata si admin masih muda. Tapi sayang tidak ada foto. Ahh, besok aku harus tanya Junsu si bebek saja. Hohoho..

.

.

.

"Morning, eonnie. Tumben sudah datang."

"Eh, Suie. Iya, eonnie ada pekerjaan semalam yang belum selesai jadi harus datang pagi-pagi."

Kringg...Kringg..

"Eonnie, telfonnya bunyi tuh." Junsu pun mencoba memanggil Jaejoong karena telpon berbunyi. Berarti, eonnienya harus melayani clientnya.

"Yasudah, eonnie angkat dulu. Ini bento yang eonnie janjikan."

"Gomawo, eonnie." Selagi Jaejoong mengangkat telpon, Junsu pun duduk manis di sofa ruangan Jaejoong sambil memakan bentonya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Yeoboseyo. Aku memebutuhkan fotomu?"_

"Eh, kami tidak menerima seperti itu, tuan. Kami hanya menerima keluh kesah persoalan cinta client tuan, mian."

"_Kalau begitu nomor telponmu?"_

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak menerima seperti itu. Maaf, saya harus menutup telponnya."

Jaejoong pun memutuskan telponnya sepihak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junsu, yang melihat hanya mengernyit bingung lalu melanjutkan makannya. Baru beberapa menit.

Kringg... Kringgg..

"Yeoboseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Kim Jaejoong, ani? Nama yang cantik, pemilik suara yang mer.."_

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tadi sudah bilang saya hanya menerima keluh kesah client saya."

"_Aku juga clientmu, noona Kim."_

"Jadi apa masalah anda?" Jaejoong mencoba menahan emosinya demi profesionalitasnya.

" _Jung Yunho."_

"Ne, tuan Jung."

"_Aku putus dengan yeojachinguku. Dia berselingkuh, tapi dia merengek-rengek minta kembali padaku. Eottokahe, Noona Kim?"_

"Masalah sepele. Apakah anda masih mencintainya?"

"_Eh? Tidak, dia yeoja genit dan anda perlu tau Noona Kim, dia sudah tak 'perawan' jauh sebelum menjadi yeojachinguku."_

"Lalu, kenapa anda membicarakan privacy mantan yeojachingu anda terhadap saya tuan Jung?" Jaejoong sungguh terheran-heran dengan clientnya yang satu ini.

"_Noona Kim, apakah anda sudah punya kekasih?_

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak sepatutnya saya jawab. Lalu?"

"_Apakah anda masih perawan, Noona Kim?"_

"Yakk! Mian saya harus menutupnya tuan **JUNG**" Jaejoong mengakhiri telponnya dengan menekankan nama Jung. Sungguh, dia sungguh kesal dengan clientnya yang satu ini.

"Eonnie, wae?" Junsu sangat penasaran dengan bentakan Jaejoong terhadap clientnya. Tak pernah sekalipun yeoja cantik itu mebentak clientnyta. Tapi kali ini?

"Dia sudah tak waras, Suie. Dasar Jung gila."

"Eh, Jung ya? Namanya siapa eonnie?" Junsu pun penasaran dengan namja yang berhasil membuat mood eonnienya buruk.

"Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong datar.

1

2

2

"OMONA?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Saya kembali dari masa-masa sulit saya . Dan sekarang saya sudah resmi memakai putih abu-abu. Fanfic ini hanya refrensi baru saya. Oh, untuk mem post kan fanfic karya saya, saya mengalami kesusahan dan saya meminta teman saya (Rizky Neechan) untuk mengatur pengepost an fanfic ini.

Hanya Prolog. Saya tidak tahu reaksi kalian. Suka apa tidak dengan FF ini.  
Terima kasih, jika berkenan membaca. Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan.

__Naem Naemmie__


	2. Chapter 2

_**#Previous **_

"Eonnie, wae?" Junsu sangat penasaran dengan bentakan Jaejoong terhadap clientnya. Tak pernah sekalipun yeoja cantik itu mebentak clientnyta. Tapi kali ini?

"Dia sudah tak waras, Suie. Dasar Jung gila."

"Eh, Jung ya? Namanya siapa eonnie?" Junsu pun penasaran dengan namja yang berhasil membuat mood eonnienya buruk.

"Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong datar.

1

2

2

"OMONA?"

_**Tittle : Love Like This?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^**_

**Chapter 2**

_**The Way to Know You  
**_

Hahaha , suara gelak tawa menggelegar diruang mewah Presdir Jung. Nampaknya, sang presdir tengah gembira hingga tak mendengar atau mungkin mengabaikan ketukan pintu yang jelas-jelas membuat berisik telinga. Hingga sang tamu langsung melenggang masuk.

"Yakk! Hyung, apa benar yang selama ini aku pikirkan jika kau telah **'gila'**?" Sosok namja berjidat lebar itu masuk sambil berkicau akan keadaan hyungnya yang sungguh err- I don't know.

"Yoochunnie, Ternyata dia sungguh lucu. Hihihi." sang presdir pun tetap cekikikan setelah bertelphone ria dengan seorang konsultan cinta.

"Nugu?"

"Si cantik admin biro jodoh."

"Mwo? Jadi kau benar-benar menghubunginya?" Yoochun nampak kaget dan langsung antusias dengan apa yang telah dikatakan sang hyung.

"Ne, Chunnie. Chunnie, si bebek pasti kenal kan dengan si admin cantik itu?" Yunho pun mulai penasaran kembali dengan sosok admin yang sungguh menyenangkan untuk dikerjai pikirnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin jika dia memang cantik. Kalau jelek, otte?"

"Dia pasti cantik. Feelingku juga mengatakan jika dia seorang beautiful yeoja."

"Ne, terserah. Jangan sebut dia, ia punya nama 'Kim Jaejoong'."

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku tak butuh namanya, aku cuma butuh foto atau nomor ponselnya. Pasti kau punya nomor ponselnya kan?"

"Mau apa kau tuan Jung. Ani, aku tak akan membiarkan Joongie dekat-dekat dengan namja playboy sepertimu. Ingat hyung, umurmu itu sudah 26 tahun sudah tua, kau dengannya berjarak 5 tahun. Jadi jangan suka bermain-main." Yoochun mengingatkan Yunho akan umurnya yang sudah tua. Wajarlah, Yoochun itu masih seumuran yeojachingunya dan Jaejoong.

"Jebbal, Chunnie. Apa kau mau 'ini' sampai di tangan kekasih bebekmu itu?" Yunho mulai menedeng-nedengkan sesuatu yang sungguh membuat Yoochun shock seketika dan menggeram kesal.

"Yakk! Hyung, arraseo. Jangan sampai Junsuie tau soal itu. Ini nomor ponselnya." Yoochun pun akhirnya menyerahkan ponselnya, yang didalam telah tertera nama kontak Kim Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Chunnie. Ada apa kau datang kesini? tumben."

"Eh, hehehe. Hyung, 10 menit lagi ada rapat." Yoochun hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Mwo? 10 menit. Aigo kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Aisshh"

Yunho pun nampak frustasi, ia mulai mondar-mandir menyiapkan keperluan meeting. Yoochun yang menyaksikannya hanya tertawa sambil membatin 'rasakan kau Hyung, hohoho'

.

.

.

"Eonnie, Jung Yunho. Katakan sekali lagi siapa namanya, eonnie?" Junsu frustasi mendengar nama yang disebutkan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho."

"Aigo eonnie, kenapa si playboy tua itu menelpon biro ini? Apa dia kekurangan stok yeoja?" Junsu tak pernah menyangka sahabat kekasihnya yang terkenal playboy itu menelpon biro jodoh tempat dimana ia dan Jaejoong serta beberapa temannya bekerja. Kenapa hanya beberapa? Karena biro ini didirikan Jaejoong dan Junsu secara cuma-cuma, maklum daripada mereka menganggur mereka kann anak orang kaya.

"Katanya dia diputuskan yeojachingunya, Suie."

"Yataaa, akhirnya mereka putus." Junsu yang mendengarnya kini berjingkrak-jingkrak di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Wae Suie?" Jaejoong pun penasaran kenapa Junsu malah senang mendengar kisah pilu sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Itu sungguh kabar baik, eonnie. Aku dan Chunnie tak setuju jika Yunho oppa sampai berpacaran dan menikah dengan yeoja yang bernama Hyonmi itu. Dia itu hanya mengeruk harta Yunho oppa, eonnie. Padahal ya, dibelakang Yunho oppa Hyonmie berubah menjadi kucing liar dia rela tidur bersama ahjussi-ahjussi berdompet tebal agar ia mendapat uang banyak. Untung Yunho oppa tidak pernah tidur dengannya. Meski Yunho oppa sering menggrepe-grepe bahkan digoda olehnya. Tapi Yunho oppa daebak, hehehe."

"Oh, memang ada apa dengan si Jung itu?" Jaejoong pun mulai tertarik akan kisah cinta sahabat yeojachingu Junsu.

"Yunho oppa tidak akan pernah benar-benar serius dengan yeoja, karena dia punya yeoja yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Yeoja kecil yang selalu minta ice cream kepadanya ketika ia pulang dari sekolah dulu. Seorang yeoja yang telah memberi first kissnya sebelum Yunho oppa pergi ke Amerika."

"Kau tau banyak tentang dia, Suie."

"Ye, eonnie. Yasudah eonnie, sudah jam 5 ini aku keluar dulu. Apa eonnie mau pulang bareng?"

"Eonnie ikut kamu saja."

.

.

.

Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah menunggu Yoochun untuk menjemput mereka berdua di depan gedung tempat mereka bekerja. Ramai sesak memang masih menjamur di Seoul, meski salju tebal membungkus cantik kota tersebut.

Tiinnn..Tinn..

Bunyi klakson mobil Yoochun berbunyi, membuyarkan aksi berbincang-bincang kedua yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Baby, kajja masuk! di luar dingin." Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Junsu, tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong. Wae? Iya, Yoochun membiarkan Jaejoong membuka pintunya sendiri.

"Huhh, Chunnie lama sekali. Untung mantel yang kami pakai sangat tebal." Junsu mulai mengomeli sang namjachingu yang telah telat menjemputnya.

"Mian, baby. Ini gara-gara si beruang sialan itu."

"Mwo, beruang hihihi." Junsu cekikikan

Deringan ponsel yang mengalun intro lagu Duet – Tohoshinki memecahkan lamunan Kim Jaejoong. Bunyi-bunyi lonceng yang menggema di intro lagu itu mengundang sang empu untuk segera membuka ponselnya.

"Eonnie, siapa yang sms?" Junsu menoleh ke jok belakang menghadap Jaejoong.

'_**Admin Cantik' **_

Itulah pesan yang dikirim nomor tanpa nama di ponsel Kim Jaejoong.

"Nomor nyasar, Suie." Jaejoong pun membiarkan hanphonenya.

"Kenapa tak di balas?" Kini giliran Yoochun yang bertanya. Yoochun mengetahuinya karena ia melihat Jaejoong dari kaca dashboard.

"Malas, tak penting"

_Sweat jare atchattara taboo nante mono  
wa kankenai ya  
Sweat noe chatte odoreba massakasama  
super summer  
Sweat maji na burning love-tekina oh oh oh oh.._

Handphone Jaejoong berbunyi lagi tapi ini bukan bunyi tanda pesan masuk melainkan telpon, Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangkat telpon dari nomor yang barusan mengiriminya pesan.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_..."_

"Yeoboseyo"

"_You're so beautiful"_

"Maaf tuan Jung saya tidak ada waktu."

"_Ternyata kau menghafal suara calon suamimu."_

"Mwo? Saya tidak pernah bertemu anda."

"_Kalau begitu ayo kita ketemuan, bagaimana baby?"_

"Sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibacarakan? Aku tutup telponnya."

Pipppp..

Hahahaha.. Junsu dan Yoochun pun tertawa karena mendengar perbincangan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Dan sepertinya Yoosu akan membuat ide untuk menyatukan sahabat mereka si Jomblo Jaejoong dan si Playboy Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu." Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"Ani." Jawab mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian pasangan Yoosu yang telah mengantarnya menuju apartemennya, Jaejoong berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju apartemennya ia sungguh penat.

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu apartemennya tapi diurungkan, karena sosok punggung lebar menghalangi jalannya serta kantong-kantong plastik sayuran dan buah-buahan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tuan, bisakah anda minggir saya tidak bisa lewat." Jaejoong berujar lirih.

Lalu orang tersebut menepi dan memungut kantong plastik sayuran yang ada disebelahnya tapi tidak dengan buah jeruk dan apel yang sedang ia bawa, jeruk dan apel itu berjatuhan lalu membuat sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong tergelincir karena apel yang telah meluncur membuatnya jatuh..

Dannn... Brukkkk...

Sosok namja tampan tengah menindih Kim Jaejoong dengan memegang bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong agar tak terbentur dan disusul dengan jatuhnya kantong-kantong plastik sayuran yang tadi dibawah oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Pemandangan yang indah, ani? Jaejoong ditindih seorang namja tampan dengan diselimuti berbagai sayuran hijau disekitarnya bahkan ditubuh keduanya.

"Yakkk!" Jaejoong memekik kesal.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tbc dulu, maaf chap ini tambah pendek. Saya usahakan chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Thanks for reading^^

__Naem Naemmie__


	3. Chapter 3

_**#Previous**_

Setelah kepergian pasangan Yoosu yang telah mengantarnya menuju apartemennya, Jaejoong berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju apartemennya sendiri ia sungguh penat.

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu apartemennya tapi diurungkan, karena sosok punggung lebar menghalangi jalannya serta kantong-kantong plastik sayuran dan buah-buahan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tuan, bisakah anda minggir saya tidak bisa lewat." Jaejoong berujar lirih.

Lalu orang tersebut menepi dan memungut kantong plastik sayuran yang ada disebelahnya tapi tidak dengan buah jeruk dan apel yang sedang ia bawa, jeruk dan apel itu berjatuhan lalu membuat sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong tergelincir karena apel yang telah meluncur membuatnya jatuh..

Dannn... Brukkkk...

Sosok namja tampan tengah menindih Kim Jaejoong dengan memegang bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong agar tak terbentur dan disusul dengan jatuhnya kantong-kantong plastik sayuran yang tadi dibawah oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Pemandangan yang indah, ani? Jaejoong ditindih seorang namja tampan dengan diselimuti berbagai sayuran hijau disekitarnya bahkan ditubuh keduanya.

"Yakkk!" Jaejoong memekik kesal.

_**Tittle : Love like this?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^**_

**Chapter 3**

_**My neighbour is an Angel, ani?**_

'Beautiful girl'

'Namja pabbo, tak punya mata'

'Malaikat tanpa sayap'

'Ahjussi mesum'

Perang batin antara keduanya saling melengkapi, ani?  
Jaejoong yang kesal akhirnya mendorong dada namja yang berada diatasnya setelah aksi saling memandang hinnga perang batin.

"Mian, agashi." Yunho yang telah bangun dari jatuhnya akibat dorongan Jaejoong pun meminta maaf.

"Kau menghabiskan waktuku, ahjussi." Jaejoong pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Jaejoong sungguh capek dan sedang malas untuk meladeni orang lain.

'Ahjussi' Mwo? Setua itu kah seorang Jung Yunho.'

Yunho hanya bisa diam memandang punggung yeoja cantik yang baru saja ia tolong, lalu mulai memunguti satu per satu sayuran yang jatuh. Tapi, eitss Yunho dapat melihat yeoja cantik tersebut masuk kedalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang berada di sebelah kamar apartemennya.

"My neighbour is an Angel, ani?" Yunho bermonolog, lalu bergegas menuju kamar apartementnya.

.

.

.

"_Yoboseyo, hyung."_

"Chun, ada malaikat Chun."

"_Mwo? Yak, hyung apakah kau habis bermimpi?"_

"Aku serius, Chun."

"_Hyung, sebaiknya kau cepat bangun dari tidurmu."_

"She is my neighbour."

"_Hyu—"_

PIPPP_—_

Sambungan pun terputus.

Yoochun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apakah benar hyung nya telah bertemu malaikat. Tapi, tadi hyungnya bilang kalau –ahaa tetangganya.

'Kim Jaejoong, aniya?'

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 a.m waktu Korea Selatan, sosok namja tampan kini tengah terlelap damai diatas ranjang king sizenya. Tapi, tidur yang damai itu nampaknya terusik. Sang namja kini mulai menggeliat karena sayup-sayup ia mendengar-

_Woo.. we're TVXQ_

_Party, let's party. It's party time_

_Freaky freaky boom track_

_Set the base... my sexy boo.. Hahh-ahaha—_

_Choosey lover, and starttttt... YEEEEEE WOOOO_

__Yunho pun nampak tersenyum, ia mendengar suara orang menyanyi dan ia pikir orang itu tengah mabuk. Karena orang tersebut bernyanyi sambil tertawa dan berteriak. Dan menurut Yunho, itu adalah suara malaikatnya. Tapi, sepertinya Yunho kenal dengan suara itu. Suara merdu yang selalu terngiang di indera pendengarannya.**'Kim Jaejoong'** Yunho langsung membuka matanya.

.

.

.

"Eonnie, sudah lah. Kau sudah mabuk eon, ini juga sudah malam. Apa eonnie tidak kasihan dengan tetangga sebelah apartemen eonnie?" Junsu mencoba menghentikan aksi gila eonninya yang tengah berulah dikarenakan yahh,, she is drunk.

"Aku tak peduli, Suie hihi. Dia orang gila, yuhuuuu.."

Jaejoong berbicara menggunakan mic yang ia pakai. Junsu nampak kesal dengan eonnie nya, eonnienya ini tiba-tiba menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumahnya tepatnya apartemennya dan menemaninya minum.

_Wooo... Let's partyyy..._

_It's party time... YUHUUU.._

Jaejoong masih terus melanjutkan acara karaokenya, tanpa memperdulikan omongan Junsu. Junsu hanya bisa pasrah, ia pun memilih keluar menuju balkon apartemen Jaejoong dan menelpon sang kekasih untuk menghilangkan penat melihat eonnie nya yang tengah mabuk berat.

_Ting Tongg.._

'Aish mengganggu' Jaejoong mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan berat hati, ia pun menuju sumber suara guna melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara bersenang-senangnya.

"Nuguya hik hik?"

Glup

Yunho— sang tamu hanya bisa meneguk salivanya melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Sang malaikat yang kini tengah mengenakan gaun tidur tipis, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan dalam keadaan mabuk yang kini tengah berdiri depannya.

"Omo, kau tampan." Nampaknya Jaejoong telah melupakan kejadian tadi siang, yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok namja tampan dengan kaos putih serta celana selutut dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. (Yunho's hair at Yawang, when he was teen there)

"Gomawo, noona. Tapi bisakah kau tak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi?"

"Mwo? Berteriak? Ani, aku hanya bersenang-senang hik. Mari masuk tampan, ayo kita berpesta bersama hik." Jaejoong pun merangkul bahu Yunho dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ahh, Yunho bermimpi apa tadi, hingga ia bisa memasuki apartemen sang malaikat. Yunho dapat melihat ruang tengah yang penuh dengan bungkusan makanan kosong, botol-botol soju, alat karaoke, dan suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"Yoo, partyy!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak sambil bernyanyi dan mengajak Yunho untuk menari bersama. Setelah asik dengan dunianya, mereka melupakan sosok yeoja yang masih asik berbicara dengan telepon yang kini melewati ruang tengah tanpa menoleh.

"Eonnie, cepat tidur. Yoochuniie sudah menjemput, Suie pulang dulu." Junsu berjalan lurus sambil sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tas tentengnya, dan masih menyempatkan diri berteriak terhadap eonniennya yang kini tengah mabuk bersama namja yang kelihatannya juga telah mabuk. Sungguh Junsu tak meyadarinya.

"Ne, hik."

"Nah, tampan."

"Ani, Yunho call me Yunho baby ah, hik." Yunho pun berbicara sambil menyeruput soju.

"Jaejoong, call me Jaejoong too baby." Jaejoong pun mulai berani melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan mncium bibir hati itu dengan ganas.

"Baby, touchh meeh..." Jaejoong pun memohon setelah mencium ganas bibir hati tersebut.

.

.

.

_Sweat jare atchattara taboo nante mono  
wa kankenai ya  
Sweat noe chatte odoreba massakasama  
super summer  
Sweat maji na burning love-tekina oh oh oh oh.._

Deringan ponsel yang berada di meja nakas, membangunkan salah satu seseorang yang tengah bergerumul di balik selimut. Tepatnya, Yunho. Ia nampak bingung kenapa nada deringnya berubah seperti ini. Dan, ia pun akhirnya menjawab telpon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Yeob—"

"YAKK! EONNIE, SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA HA? PPALIWA, CLIENTMU BANYAK YANG MENELPON, DAN KAU BELUM BERANGKAT JUGA. CEPAT BERANGKAT, ATAU KU BOCORKAN IDENTITASMU SEBAGAI BIRO JODOH KEPADA UMMA DAN APPA KIM."

"Jaejoong? Nuguseyo?"

"Eh, sejak kapan suaramu berubah menjadi suara namja eonnie. Dan, ehh.. Yunho oppa?"

"Ne, nuguya. Kim Junsu, aniya?

'Yak, oppa. Kenapa ponsel Jaejoong eonnie ada padamu?"

"Eh, ini handphonenya Jaejoong." Nampaknya Yunho belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terus Jaejoong eonnie kemana?"

"Ada, ini sedang tidur denganku."

"MWO!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Tambah pasaran ceritanya, selalu begini. Saya blank, mian readers. Thanks for all . dan untuk chap ini memang masih pendek. Karena chap 1, 2, 3 itu udah saya buat dari tahun lalu. Dan chap 4 yang baru saya buat di tahun ini dan sudah selesai. Jadi, cerita mungkin agak melenceng dengan konsep awal saya. Saya sangat kesulitan untuk meluangkan waktu, untuk log in saja tidak ada waktu. Saya mem post ff ini saja meminta bantuan teman saya, dan saya harus mengirim file ini ke Karawang dahulu.

Thanks for read, review, follow, and fav this fic

__Naem Naemmie__


	4. Chapter 4

_Sweat jare atchattara taboo nante mono  
wa kankenai ya  
Sweat noe chatte odoreba massakasama  
super summer  
Sweat maji na burning love-tekina oh oh oh oh.._

Deringan ponsel yang berada di meja nakas, membangunkan salah satu seseorang yang tengah bergerumul di balik selimut. Tepatnya, Yunho. Ia nampak bingung kenapa nada deringnya berubah seperti ini. Dan, ia pun akhirnya menjawab telpon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Yeob—"

"YAKK! EONNIE, SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA HA? PPALIWA, CLIENTMU BANYAK YANG MENELPON, DAN KAU BELUM BERANGKAT JUGA. CEPAT BERANGKAT, ATAU KU BOCORKAN IDENTITASMU SEBAGAI BIRO JODOH KEPADA UMMA DAN APPA KIM."

"Jaejoong? Nuguseyo?"

"Eh, sejak kapan suaramu berubah menjadi suara namja eonnie. Dan, ehh.. Yunho oppa?"

"Ne, nuguya. Kim Junsu, aniya?

'Yak, oppa. Kenapa ponsel Jaejoong eonnie ada padamu?"

"Eh, ini handphonenya Jaejoong." Nampaknya Yunho belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terus Jaejoong eonnie kemana?"

"Ada, ini sedang tidur denganku."

"MWO!"

_**Tittle : Love like this?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kitagawa Keiko and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^**_

**Chapter 4**

**It's Crazy Time**

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang tengah berjalan cepat menghampiri sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa abu-abu. Langkah cepat bergema dengan ketukan sepasang heels yang terdengar semakin dekat.

Brakkk...

"Oh my God Sun, jangan katakan kau telah tidur bersama Yunho oppa, eonnie! Dan apa-apaan ini, baru kutinggal saja kau sudah tidur dengan namja apalagi jika tak kutemani kau sama sekali apalagi di bar,kau mungkin sudah digilir dengan namja-namja hidung belang eon. Sungguh kau sangat bar-bar." Junsu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan brutal dan langsung mengoceh di depan Jaejoong yang tengah memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau berisik, bebek." Jaejoong pun bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan langsung duduk di sofa di seberang meja kerjanya yang langsung diikuti Junsu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kau sungguh gila, eonnie. Kau berikan keperawananmu kepada si Jung playboy tua itu." Junsu merengut, sungguh ia kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja, aku masih perawan sampai detik ini tau." Jaejoong sungguh shock dengan perkataan Junsu, 'dasar otak dangkal' batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Eh, lalu?" Junsu terbengong-bengong mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong.

**Flashback~**

Sosok yeoja cantik yang semula tertidur pulas kini tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah, mungkin ia tengah terusik dengan suara-suara disekitarnya. Sang yeoja cantik yakni Kim Jaejoong kini mulai membuka kedua mata doenya perlahan. Lalu Jaejoong yang tadi mendengar suara berisik disekitarnya pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi sepi.

Namun, sayup-sayup ia mendengar shower yang menyala dari arah kamar mandinya. Dan kini ia tengah bingung, siapa gerangan yang tengah mandi. Apakah Junsu? Tapi mana mungkin Junsu mandi di kamarnya? Biasanya jika mereka habis minum, Junsu akan langsung meminta kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya.

Ceklek...

Dengan slow motion Jaejoong menoleh ke pintu kamar mandinya, dan..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Jaejoong berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan buru-buru membuka selimutnya melihat apakah dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap atau telanjang? Jaejoong langsung menggeleng-nggeleng horror.

Sang pelaku yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dengan tubuh atas naked langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh, teriakan Jaejoong mampu menulikan indera pendengarannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Yunho yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau yang mengundangku kesini?" Jawab Yunho dan langsung mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Mwo? Yakk! Kau jangan mengarang cerita! Kau tak berbuat macam-macam terhadap tubuhku kan?" Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, karena ia melihat sebuah kissmark bertengger di leher sang namja tampan. Siapa lagi yang melakukan itu, jika bukan dirinya.

"Eh, Jangan menuduh orang tanpa bukti. Kau masih berpakain lengkap, dan kau yang malah berbuat macam-macam denganku terlebihnya dengan leherku. Lihat kaos yang kupakai sobek, karena kau yang menariknya dengan kuat dan lihat ini, kau membuatnya sangat jelas terlihat di leherku dan setelah itu kau jatuh tertidur. Dan pertanyaanku sekarang siapa yang telah berbuat macam-macam hmm?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong setelah berbicara panjang lebar ia langsung menonyor kepala yeoja cantik tersebut.

Blam..

Yunho pun keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, dan kembali ke unit apartemennya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang nampak duduk terdiam lesu di atas ranjangnya.

**End Flashback~**

"Jadi, kau masih perawan sampai detik ini eon?"

"Ah, kau bodoh atau idiot sih?" Jaejoong sungguh geram dengan respon Junsu yang begitu menjengkelkan menurutnya. Jaejoong pun beranjak pergi dari ruangannya dan membiarkan Junsu yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung, nanti siang kau sudah harus berada di Jepang untuk pertemuan penting mengenai perusahaan yang akan menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu." Yoochun sang sekretaris sekaligus sahabat Yunho tengah mengingatkan akan jadwalnya hari ini.

"Berapa lama aku akan ada di Jepang, Chun?" Yunho bertanya tanpa menoleh kepada Yoochun, sungguh ia sangat sibuk hari ini. Terlebih hari ini ia terlambat menuju kantor pula.

"Kurang lebih 3 hari, hyung." Yoochun menjawab sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yunho yang nampak tengah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya. Dan ia terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang sakral bertengger di leher jenjang Yunho.

"Err.. hyung, itu apa?" Yoochun bertanya sambil menunjuk objek yang telah membuat dirinya spot jantung. Yunho pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoochun.

"Love bite" Yunho menjawab singkat, dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa detik.

"Wah, kau habis ke club tanpa mengajakku. Siapa yang kau tiduri tadi malam? Apakah Hyonmi mu itu? Atau si Sunny, ah bukan apa Yuri atau apakah Taeyeon?" Yoochun mengingat-ingat nama-nama yeoja yang ada di bar yang biasanya ia kunjungi dengan sang hyung.

"Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho singkat, dengan tetap fokus dengan dokumennya.

"Mwo? Kau sudah menidurinya? Wah, daebak! Joongie memberimu kissmark yang keren, wah ternyata si admin biro jodoh itu agresif juga ya? ah, kau cepat sekali mendapatkannya. Kau habiskan berapa ronde dengannya, hyung? Pasti 15 ronde ya? itu kan rekor yang ingin kau capai ketika bercinta. Hehe.." Yoochun berceloteh panjang lebar akan kehebatan Yunho yang menurutnya sudah menaklukan yeoja incarannya.

"Ah, kenapa mulutmu sama dengan mulut si bebek kekasihmu yang minta di sumpal."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho keluar dari ruangannya dan hendak pergi entah kemana. Sungguh Yoochun kali ini sangat bawel seperti Junsu menurutnya. Apa jadinya jika mereka berdua menikah, mungkin rumahnya akan seperti kandang bebek yang sungguh sangat berisik.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini dinikmati Jaejoong dengan mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone sambil membaca buku di balkon apartemennya. Suasana pagi yang indah menurutnya karena hari ini ia tengah libur kerja dan untuk kuliah yang ia jalani melalui jarak jauh atau online kini tengah free terbebas dari tugas-tugas. Targetnya yakni, akhir tahun ia akan lulus kuliah dengan usia yang masih muda yakni 20 tahun. Yah, otak encernya yang mampu membuat ia lulus dengan usia yang masih muda.

Yah, tak ada Junsu hari ini karena Junsu ada jam kuliah dan ia bisa santai dan juga bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Em, tapi Jaejoong merasa ada yang hilang, dan ah ia tahu si namja Jung sudah 2 hari tak mengganggu hidupnya dan tepatnya setelah aksi memalukan dirinya yang menuduh Yunho mengambil keperawanannya kemarin.

Ah, karena sudah bosan dengan buku yang ia baca. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengambil laptopnya dan membuka situs biro jodohnya. Ah, apakah ada info atau complain dari para clientsnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat berita-berita terbaru yang terjadi di negaranya disitus berita resmi Korea Selatan.

_**Pengusaha tampan, muda nan kaya 'Jung Yunho' tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan aktris Jepang 'Kitagawa Keiko'**_

Jaejoong membatu membaca sebuah Head Line yang menjadi topic hangat di Korea Selatan. Kitagawa Keiko adalah aktris Jepang yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang dan memiliki sepasang mata yang indah, itu yang Jaejoong ketahui.

Dan Jaejoong pun membuka berita di situs tersebut dan membacanya. Menurut yang ia baca bahwa, Yunho yang biasanya mengganggunya kini tengah berkencan dengan aktris Jepang Kitagawa Keiko di Odaiba. Jaejoong pun melihat satu per satu foto yang tertangkap oleh media Jepang. Ia sempat shock dengan foto terakhir yang menampilkan Yunho yang tengah mencium Keiko dari samping.

Ah, oke. Kim Jaejoong, ada apa denganmu hei? Kenapa kau sedih, Yunho kan bukan siapa-siapa mu. Dia hanya pengganggumu, dan seharusnya kau senang bahwa Yunho yang notabenenya clientmu itu telah menemukan sosok kekasih hati. Jaejoong pun menulis sesuatu di situs online biro jodohnya.

"_**Cinta memang indah, ani? Tapi apakah cinta itu juga menyakitkan?"  
Nah, lovers apa pendapat kalian mengenai ini? Ayo tunjukkan suara kalian!^^**_

Itulah yang ditulis Jaejoong di situs biro jodohnya. Ia pun menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari balkonnya. Ia akan pergi ke mall, shopping mungkin dapat menghilangkan kegalauannya.

.

.

.

Yunho nampak menikmati suasana pagi nan cerah atau pagi yang merangkak ke siang dengan santai. Kini ia tengah berjalan-jalan dengan sosok cantik Kitagawa Keiko. Setelah gossip yang beredar dengan foto-foto mereka di Odaiba tadi malam, nampak tak diperdulikannya. Toh, gossip itu tak merugikannya.

"Yunho sama, tolong fotokan aku di jembatan ini." Keiko menyerahkan smartphonenya ke Yunho dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengambil gambar dirinya.

Yah pasangan Yunho Keiko tengah jalan-jalan di Rikugien Garden. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yunho di Jepang dan ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Keiko menemaninya jalan-jalan lagi. Keiko sangat senang dengan ajakan Yunho, sungguh Keiko diam-diam memiliki perasaan dengan laki-laki tampan asal Korea Selatan ini.

Yunho mengenal Keiko, diawali dengan Keiko yang menjadi salah satu model product perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang setahun yang lalu. Keiko adalah gadis yang manis dan ceria menurutnya. Keiko akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak Yunho jalan-jalan setiap saat jika Yunho tengah berkunjung ke Jepang, Keiko juga pernah berkata meski sesibuk apapun Yunho di Jepang ia harus membuat hari-hari Yunho tak membosankan dengan menemani jalan-jalan misalnya.

.

.

.

Kini kedua makhluk berbeda gender terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di Rikugien Garden. Keiko, nampak cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna soft green. Dan Yunho, yang nampak tampan dengan celana selutut serta kaos berwarna hijau dengan topi yang menambah kesan santai.

"Yunho sama, aku ingin berbicara." Keiko memulai acara perbincangannya, ia pun menghadap Yunho dan menyentuh lengan kanan Yunho.

"Silahkan, Keiko chan." Yunho merespon lembut tangan Keiko yang menyentuh lengannya.

"Yunho sama, aku mencintaimu." Keiko berbicara sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap kedua manik musang namja yang telah mengisi hatinya.

.

.

.

Brukk,,

Jaejoong, terjatuh di parkiran mall elite di kawasan Seoul. Sungguh, perasaannya sedang tidak enak hingga ia terjatuh. Jaejoong bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, ia pun lalu bangkit dan memunguti tas-tas belanjanya dan segera beranjak menuju mobilnya. Sebelum ia mengendarai mobilnya, ia menelpon Junsu terlebih dahulu.

"_Yoboseyo, Joongie ah"_

"Junsu ya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di Cafe Orion 15 menit lagi."

"_Eh, iya Joongie ya aku akan bersiap-siap."_

Pipppppp-

Tanpa menjawab Junsu, ia langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dan segera menancap mobil mewahnya menuju Cafe Orion.

.

.

Junsu ternyata telah tiba, ia sedang duduk di sudut cafe tapi dekat dengan televisi yang di sediakan cafe tersebut. Junsu nampak menikmati segelas chocolate ice cream with rashberry sambil menonton acara yang ditayangkan di saluran televisi tersebut.

Jaejoong yang melihat Junsu pun segera menuju ke sudut cafe dan duduk dihadapan sang sahabat. Jaejoong, lalu memesan secup ice cream vanilla kesukaannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini? Dan kenapa kau memposting tulisan seperti ini di situs?" Tanya Junsu sambil menunjukkan layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan updetan tertulis sang admin biro jodoh. Jaejoong lalu melihat layar smartphone Junsu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banyaknya respon dari para penghuni dan penyimak situsnya yang ia namai '_Lovers'_

_**Jumpa Fans mendadak yang diadakan salah satu aktris cantik Jepang menghebohkan media Jepang sekaligus Korea. Aktris cantik Kitagawa Keiko mengumumkan dan membenarkan bahwa dirinya kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan pengusaha muda Korea 'Jung Yunho'. Dan berikut adalah tayangan live, confresi pers yang dilakukan Keiko.**_

"_**Kami baru saja menjalin hubungan saat Yunho sama tiba di Jepang. Kami memang sudah saling mengenal sejak setahun yang lalu." **__Keiko memulai pembicaraannya._

"_**Dan untuk gossip yang memberitakan kencan kami semalam, saya membenarkannya." **__JungYunho yang duduk di samping Keiko pun menimpali ucapan Keiko dengan membenarkan gossip yang ada dan langsung membuat netizen terkejut._

_**Sekian yang dapat kami sampaikan, kami para media Korea mengucapkan Selamat atas hubungan mereka berdua.. Pippppp-**_

Junsu terkejut dengan tayangan live di depannya, ia pun melirik Jaejoong yang ternyata sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Tapi wajah Jaejoong lain, ia melihat kesedihan di kedua bola mata sahabatnya ini.

"So, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan, Joongie?" Junsu pun kembali menanyai Jaejoong perihal ia yang disuruh Jaejoong untuk segera menemuinya di cafe ini.

"Tak ada, aku pulang." Kim Jaejoong pun pergi dari cafe itu. Dan meninggalkan Junsu yang harus membayar pesanannya dan pesanan Jaejoong di cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

Keadaan Gimpo Airport sungguh tak seperti biasanya, banyak remaja-remaja bahkan ibu-ibu terlihat berdiri berjajar di depan ruang kedatangan Bandara Gimpo tepatnya di tempat tunggu kedatangan dari Jepang.

Menurut rumor hari ini, Yunho si Pengusaha Muda Korea Selatan akan membawa kekasihnya ke Korea Selatan. Berbondong-bondong wartawan pun memenuhi pintu kedatangan Bandara Gimpo. Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba,

Jung Yunho keluar dari pintu kedatangan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kitagawa Keiko.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hah, ini saya kasih sedikit guncangan untuk hubungan Yunjae. Mian jika mengecewakan. Thanks for read, review, follow, and fav Terima kasih banget telah membaca dan memberi review. **Tolong jangan PM saya**, karena **saya tidak pernah log in akun ff ini**. Jika ada pertanyaan langsung di kotak review saja atau di akun twitter saya ** Meiwa_mw **atau fb Meiwa Supriyono (Terpaksa bocorin identitas diri ). Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu, saya sibuk banget dan update an chap ini untuk terakhir saya bisa update kilat.

Dan tolong bantu saya untuk project next chap, saya bingung. Apakah Yunho akan serius dengan Kitagawa Keiko? Atau bagaimana, kawan?

Dan untuk sekedar info, karakter Jaejoong disini tidak polos. Coba pahami dalam setiap alurnya ya, untuk menebak bagaimana karakter Jaejoong yang asli. Dan disini atau di ff saya yang lain **tidak akan ada adegan NC**(Yang ditulis secara detail)** atau Rate M.**

Ah saya banyak omong. And the last, Thanks for all #Bow

__Naem Naemmie_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Keadaan Gimpo Airport sungguh tak seperti biasanya, banyak remaja-remaja bahkan ibu-ibu terlihat berdiri berjajar di depan ruang kedatangan Bandara Gimpo tepatnya di tempat tunggu kedatangan dari Jepang.

Menurut rumor hari ini, Yunho si Pengusaha Muda Korea Selatan akan membawa kekasihnya ke Korea Selatan. Berbondong-bondong wartawan pun memenuhi pintu kedatangan Bandara Gimpo. Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba,

Jung Yunho keluar dari pintu kedatangan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kitagawa Keiko.

.

.

.

.

_**Tittle : Love like this?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Liu Yifei, Kitagawa Keiko and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^**_

**Chapter 5**

**Playboy Jung**

Suasana Kota Seoul tak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo di malam hari menurut yeoja cantik yang kini tengah memandang keindahan Seoul di malam hari, you know who? yah she is Kitagawa Keiko aktris Jepang yang juga sekaligus kekasih Pengusaha Kaya asal Korea Selatan, Jung Yunho.

"Yunho sama, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Keiko terlihat asik menelfon seseorang yakni Jung Yunho.

"Baik. Wae?" Terdengar suara khas namja bermata musang melalui line yang tersambung dengan telphone Keiko.

"Aku dengar, besok pagi kau akan ke China. Apa itu benar?"

"Yah, seperti katamu."

Keiko pun mulai berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di tepian ranjangnya, ia pun melanjutkan percakapannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Yunho sama kenapa kau tetap dingin seperti itu? Aku ini kekasihmu, kenapa kau tak memberi tau aku secara langsung jika besok kau akan pergi ke China. Kenapa aku harus tau kabar ini dari mulut orang lain?" Keiko merengek manja dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yang terpenting kau sudah tahu. Sudahlah Keiko chan, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau pergi tidur. Aku capek."

"Selamat malam, aishiteru."

"Ya."

Sambungan telphone pun terputus juga, Keiko menatap nanar smartphone yang ada di tangannya. Kenapa sikap Yunho tak berubah, kenapa Yunho tak mau melihatnya sebagai kekasih yang sewajarnya. Kenapa Yunho memperlakukannya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, sebelum kesepakatan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Now is 11 p.m. in Korea. Jaejoong masih terjaga dengan novel yang masih setia ia baca sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dering telphone mengakhiri acara membacanya. Jaejoong nampak mengernyit kendati siapa malam-malam begini berani menghubunginya. Ia pun mengambil smartphone nya yang tengah tergeletak di atas meja nakas tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Yeoboseyo, my beautiful admin." Suara yang sangat khas menyapa indera pendengaran Jaejooong.

"Kenapa kau menelphoneku malam-malam? Bukankah masalahmu telah usai, kau sudah berpacaran dengan aktris Jepang hum?"

"Memangnya aku tak boleh menlphone my beauty admin?" Yunho malah cengengesan dengan reaksi Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai kau mengganggu waktuku yang paling berharga?"

"Besok aku akan ke China."

"Lalu?"

"Maukah kau menemuiku sebelum aku pergi ke China?"

"Aku tak mau."

"Hey, my admin ayolah aku akan lama di China."

"Lalu?"

"Apa nanti kau tak merindukanku?"

"Tidak."

"Jaejoongie, ayolah kau pelit sekali sih. Aku kan juga clientmu."

"Memang kau ada masalah apa lagi dengan kasus cintamu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, besok akan aku sampaikan. Besok datanglah di Cafe depan kantormu jam 7 pagi, pakai pakaian yang bagus."

"Hello, Jung. Mana ada cafe yang buka jam 7 pagi. Kenapa kau tak menungguku di lobby atau bertemu sekarang? Bukankah unit apartemenmu ada di sebelahku?"

"Just wait, Kim Jaejoong"

Tuttttttttttt...

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Jung Yunho. Setelah menaruh smartphonenya di meja nakas, Jaejoong pun segera beranjak untuk tidur. Namun belum sampai ia terlelap, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena..

Tingg Tongg Tingg Tongg..

Jaejoong sungguh kesal, siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini. Jaejoong pun memakai kimono tidurnya, dan beranjak keluar kamar. Jaejoong tak sempat berbicara lewat intercome, ia langsung membukakan pintu apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho?"

Yunho yang ternyata bertamu malam-malam tak mengindahkan perkataan Jaejoong, justru ia malah memasuki apartemen Jaejoong dan duduk manis di salah satu sofa ruang tamu Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kenapa kau datang sungguhan?" Jaejoong nampak kesal, ia pun duduk di sebrang Yunho.

"Kau kan tadi menyuruhku."

"Kau tak sopan bertamu larut malam di apartemen seorang yeoja lajang sepertiku."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku besok akan ke China. Dan tolong berikan ini ke Yoochun." Yunho menyodorkan selembar tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Jepang kepada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tak memberikannya sendiri? Dan, kenapa Yoochun tidak bilang Junsu kalau dia akan pergi ke Jepang." Jaejoong nampak bingung. Junsu tidak menahu masalah ini, dan jika Junsu tau ahh pasti Junsu akan menjadi induk bebek yang tengah PMS.

"Aku kan bilang berikan ini kepada Yoochun ,bukan Yoochun akan pergi ke Jepang."

"Lalu?"

"Suruh Yoochun untuk memberikan ini kepada Keiko."

"Mwo? Kau mengusir Keiko, padahal baru 2 hari dia disini."

"Sudahlah, my beauty admin bantu aku kali ini saja. Supaya aku tenang dalam perjalanan bisnisku ke China." Yunho nampak mengemis di depan Jaejoong.

"Ya ya akan aku berikan. Sekarang, pergi kau dari apartemenku."

Sebelum Yunho benar-benar beranjak dari apartemen Jaejoong, ia pun bangkit dari sofanya dan mendekat ke tempat Jaejoong duduk.

Cup..

Yunho mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong, dan segera berlari keluar sebelum sang pemilik bibir Cherry berteriak.

Blamm..

"YAKK JUNG YUNHOOO!"

.

.

.

Keiko dengan berat hati meninggalkan Seoul siang ini. Ia teringat kata-kata Yunho pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat ke China.

'_**Aku telah menuruti keinginanmu, dan sekarang kau juga harus hengkang dari pandanganku. Sekarang namamu mulai kembali melejit di Jepang. Untuk rasa cintamu yang tulus kepadaku, maaf hatiku hanya terpatri dengan yeoja kecil yang memberiku first kiss. So Get out, and Good Bye Keiko chan.'**_

Apakah salah jika ia menyukai Yunho? Kenapa Yunho tak memberikan sedikit tempat di hatinya? Kenapa semua jadi begini.

Memang jika tanpa scandal ia berpacaran dengan Yunho, namanya kini mungkin telah hilang dari dunia hiburan Jepang. Anggaplah, jika popularitasnya mengalami guncangan dan berkat Yunho ia kembali meraih popularitasnya dengan bukti banyaknya telfon dari manajernya yang di Jepang menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena banyaknya job-job tawaran pekerjaan.

"Gomenne Yunho sama, Aishiteru."

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Yunho berada di China, kini ia tengah asik kencan dengan model cantik asal negeri Tirai Bambu. Ya kali ini si playboy tua tengah menggandeng sosok cantik Crystal Liu atau yang dikenal dengan Liu Yifei.

Yunho dan Liu tengah menikmati dinner romantis di restoran ternama di Beijing. Liu nampak cantik dengan dress berwarna biru selutut yang kini tengah ia kenakan. Bukan rahasia publik jika Liu memang sangat mengidolakan sosok tampan Jung Yunho. Setelah ia mendengar kabar sosok pujaan hati dengan Kitagawa Keiko, ia sempat patah hati namun tanpa diduga sosok Yunho kini tengah mendatanginya di China. Betapa bahagianya Liu.

"So, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kitagawa Keiko, Yunho?" Liu nampak penasaran dengan perkembangan hubungan Keiko dengan Yunho.

"Kami sudah berakhir." Ucap Yunho datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"So?" Liu terlihat gembira mendengar kabar kandasnya hubungan Yunho dengan Keiko.

"Aku disini menemuimu Liu" Yunho pun memegang kedua tangan Liu, dan Liu pun mengecup Heart Lips Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ah, gawat-gawat kenapa profil para members di situs online ku bisa hilang?" Jaejoong nampak bingung sambil mengutek-utek laptopmya. Semalaman ini Jaejoong tengah daydream dan menjadi slah pencet dan hasilnya profil para membersnya lost.

Tapi wait..

Notif memenuhi situsnya. Ternyata para profil membersnya bukan hilang malah, tengah berpasangan dengan para clientsnya. Jaejoong nampak shock dan ia mendapat Private Message sari slah satu clientnya.

"**Anyeong, admin. Terima kasih telah menjodohkanku dengan Lee Sung Me. Aku akan berkencan dengannnya besok^^." **

Dan tidak hanya satu namun disusul dengan beberapa pesan yang mengungkapkan kata terima kasih kepada Jaejoong, karena berkat Jaejoong mereka memiliki tambatan hati.

Jaejoong juga bingung kenapa sih dia harus daydream, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba bayangan Yunho muncul di benaknya.

.

.

.

Weibo tengah ramai dengan status salah satu model China Liu Yifei. Di dalam akunnya ia tengah mengupload kebersamaannya dengan sang Pengusaha asal Korea Selatan Jung Yunho.

**Crystal_Liu~**

** (Pict)**

**Thanks for this night. It was the best dinner in my life #YunhoJung ^^~**

Junsu nampak gelagapan dengan status salah satu model China yang muncul di beranda weibonya. Oh my, itu kan Jung Yunho sahabat kekasihnya.

Junsu pun menghampiri kursi Jaejoong. Dan menyuruh Jaejoong melihat beranda weibonya, sedetik kemudian mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan si playboy ini. Setelah mengusir Keiko kini ia menggaet model China Crystal Liu. Setelah ini siapa lagi? Apakah kau Kim Jaejoong? Oh my God Sun!" Junsu nampak memanasi sahabatnya ia berpura-pura shock sambil mendramatisir suasana.

"Berhenti bicara, bebek." Jaejoong cemberut ia sungguh kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini, kenapa sih si bebek ini senang sekali menggodanya dengan Yunho.

"Aish, sahabatku tengah cemburu, ani? Eu kyang kyang."

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak induk bebek!" Jaejoong pun kesal, ia beranjak keluar kantornya dan pergi menuju cafetaria.

Jaejoong tengah menikmati rainbow cake dengan Strawberry juice. Ia ingin suasana hatinya seceria dan si rainbow cake. Jaejoong yang tengah dilanda daydream sambil menyeruput strawberry juicenya tak menyadari sosok tampan dihadapannya.

"My beauty.."

"Mwo?" uhukk.. uhukk.. uhuk.. Jaejoong akhirnya tersedak karena saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan Yunho dihadapannya.

"Yah, hati-hati my beauty. Ini minum air ini dulu." Yunho menyodorkan botol air mineral yang habis ia minum.

"Tada.. kita berciuman secara tidak langsung." Yunho berucap demekian setelah Jaejoong meminum habis air yang habis ia minum. Jaejoong pun mendelik, dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho. Yunho pun berinisiatif menyusul, namun..

"Tuan, anda belum membayar pesanan noona tadi."

.

.

.

"Aigo, Jung. Apa kali ini kau tengah berhubungan dengan Liu?" Yoochun nampak gusar dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Aku dan Liu hanya berteman."

"Really? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Yoochun pun akhirnya bertanya dengan kegundahan hatinya.

"Aku tak berani berharap dengannya. Dia sudah melupakanku, Chun." Yunho akhirnya menutup laptopnya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di samping ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Yoochun pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Dia tidak mengindahkan kehadiranku."

Yoochun hanya meratapi masalah cinta sahabatnya. Inilah yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi playboy akut, memang jika Yoochun ada di posisi Yunho. Ia pasti melakukan apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Coba kau perbaiki cara mendekatinya."

"Akan ku coba."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak sengaja bertemu teman lamanya ketika ia berjalan-jalan di salah satu mall elite di kawasan Seoul. Yah Kim Jaejoong bertemu Diana Agron, yang sekarang menjadi artis terkenal di negara Paman Sam.

Jaejoong dan Dianna pun memilih untuk makan siang di restoran cepat saji di dalam mall tersebut.

"Long time no see, Dianna." Jaejoong pun mulai membuka percakapan antara keduanya.

"Yah, Jaejoong. I miss you. Kita telah lama berpisah, kau makin cantik dan sexy Jaejoong."

"Miss you too. Really? You too. Apa yang membuatmu kesini? Apa kau tengah terlibat pemotretan?" Jaejoong penasaran dengan kehadiran Dianna di negaranya.

"Aku tengah liburan disini dan menjenguk sahabatku."

"Kau punya sahabat di Korea?"

"Iya, shabatku dulu pernah menjadi kekasihku juga sewaktu kami masih SMA di Virginia,"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?" Jaejoong penasaran jangan-jangan Jung Yunho, itulah yang terlintas di benak Kim Jaejoong.

"Park Yoochun. My first boyfriend, and I still love him." Ungkap Dianna malu-malu. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya nampak shock dan ia pun mencoba biasa saja.

"Padahal dulu sewaktu kita junior high school, kau pernah bilang kalau laki-laki Korea tidak menarik." Jaejoong pun terkekeh melihat reaksi Dianna.

"Aku tarik kembali ucapanku Jaejoong ah."

"Ah, oke. So, apa kau kesini juga mengenang masa junior high schoolmu walau dulu hanya setahun."

"Iya, aku kangen masa-masa junior high schoolku juga di sini. Dulu, waktu sekolah disini hanya kau yang selalu menemaniku dan menjadi tutorku. Untung sekolah kita dulu, sekolah internasional. Hehe." Dianna mulai teringat masa SMP nya dulu di negeri Ginseng ini.

"Oh, ya Dianna kau tinggal dimana untuk sementara ini?"

"Park Yoochun akan menjemputku, setelah ini aku akan menghubunhinya." Jaejoong yang mendengar ini nampak terkejut, jadi Yoochun telah tahu kalau Dianna ada di Korea. Tapi bukankah Yoochun dan Junsu tengah bekencan di Namsan Tower. Aish, gawat..

"Eh, jadi mantan kekasihmu itu tahu kalau kau telah disini?" Jaejoong yang penasaran pun menjwab.

"Iya, tapi aku belum memberi tahunya jika aku telah tiba."

"Lalu, kau akan menghubunginya sekarang?"

"Iya." Dianna mengangguk antusias, Jaejoong harus berpikir ini bisa gawat jika Junsu tahu masalah ini. Junsu kan tipe pencemburu, jadi kau harus berpikir Kim Jaejoong. Jangan sampai Dianna Agron menghancurkan kencan sahabatmu.

"Em, jangan hubungi dia." Jaejoong gelagapan saat Dianna nampak akan menghubungi seseorang.

"Maksudnya?" Dianna nampak bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang melarangnya menghubungi mantan kekasihnya.

"Emm.. ah, kita jalan-jalan dulu di sekitar distrik Gangnam. Ku dengar da pameran produk LV disana." Dianna pun setuju dengan ajakan Kim Jaejoong, ia pun mengurungkan untuk menghubungi Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah menikmati se cup ice cream stroberi, Yunho melihat keramaian disekitarnya. Yah, hari ini brand LV mengadakan pameran distrik Gangnam, di wilayah pertokoan elite Gangnan. Yunho yang asik melahap ice creamnya menyipitkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat sang malaikat tengah berjalan dengan sosok bule. Err- kelihatannya Yunho mengenal gadis bule tersebut.

Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia pun berjalan dan pura-pura menabrakkan dirinya dengan sang gadis bulu. Sang gadis bule pun mendongak, dan..

"Jung Yunho? Is it you?" Dianna nampak kaget dengan penampakan Yunho yang ternyata adalah sosok yang menabraknya. Dan Kim Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Jujur ia kesal dengan Yunho akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

Anyeong, I'm back.. Huhu, sempat buntu ide ceritanya. Em, saya mau tanya kepada readers boleh? Mau minta pendapat?

Untuk Next chap ff ini, enaknya bagaimana? Saya agak bingung, dan mungkin dengan usulan kalian. Saya mempunyai imajinasi yang lebih baik untuk kelangsungan ff ini.

Saya akan membuat FF remake atau inspirasi atau refrensi lah dari film I Give My First Love to You. Dan saya ingin meminta pendapat kalian, enaknya pakai Pairing Yunjae apa Changkyu? Please jawab ya.. saya bingung mau pakai couple mana.

The last, thanks for reading,following, and favorite. Maaf jika masih banyak tyhpos dan alur cerita yang membingungkan. #Bow..

__Naem Naemie__


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho tengah menikmati se cup ice cream stroberi, Yunho melihat keramaian disekitarnya. Yah, hari ini brand LV mengadakan pameran di distrik Gangnam, di wilayah pertokoan elite Gangnan. Yunho yang asik melahap ice creamnya menyipitkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat sang malaikat tengah berjalan dengan sosok bule. Err- kelihatannya Yunho mengenal gadis bule tersebut.

Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia pun berjalan dan pura-pura menabrakkan dirinya dengan sang gadis bule. Sang gadis bule pun mendongak, dan..

"Jung Yunho? Is it you?" Dianna nampak kaget dengan penampakan Yunho yang ternyata adalah sosok yang menabraknya. Dan Kim Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Jujur ia kesal dengan Yunho akhir-akhir ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tittle : Love like this?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Dianna Agron, Yong Junhyung, Liu Yifei, Kitagawa Keiko and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^**_

**Chapter 6**

**Love and Tears**

"Yah, it's me Jung Yunho." Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya dan sedikit melirik-mengejek- Kim Jaejoong yang berdirir dengan tatapan shock di samping Dianna.

"Oh my Lord, long time no see Handsome." Dianna pun memeluk Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Yunho lalu ia berkata.

"How are you, Handsome?"

"Selalu baik. Dan kupikir keadaanmu juga baik-baik saja Dianna. Sudahlah hentikan basa basi ini. Hehe." Yunho lalu berjalan di samping Dianna dan meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan merengut dibelakang mereka.

"Oh, Yunho. Kau mengenal temanku ini?" Dianna pun mengajak Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan Dianna yang duduk di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Siapa? Aku tak mengenalnya sebagai teman. Dia adalah admin dan konsultan cintaku." Yunho menjawab sambil menyeringai kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yah, kau sudah tobat Yunho? Sudah berkonsultasi masalah cinta? Tapi kudengar kemarin-kemarin kau berkencan dengan salah satu aktris Jepang dan beberapa hari yang lalu kau pergi ke China menemui salah satu model China juga kan? Oh my God." Dianna berbicara panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu, ekspresi yang selalu disukai sahabat Yunho.

"Ah lupakan gossip murahan itu." Yunho berujar sambil tersenyum ringan. Jaejoong yang diabaikan makin mempoutkan cherry lipsnya dan Jaejoong semakin kesal ketika—

"Ah Yunho, kau free kan? Tolong antarkan aku ke hotel yang akan aku tinggali. Mumpung ada kau, jadi aku tak perlu menghubungi sahabatmu." Dianna menatap Yunho dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Tapi Jaejoong?" Ah, ternyata Yunho masih menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia sedikit tidak tega kalau meninggalkan sang malaikat sendiri.

"Ajak Jaejoong juga, kau bawa mobil kan?"

"Ah iya. Ayo."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong menyendiri lagi di jok belakang sungguh ia menatap iritasi Yunho dan Dianna yang sedang mengobrol ringan di jok depan.

Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya, tampaknya ia tengah serius berkutat dengan situs biro jodohnya.

Setelah sampai, mereka segera menuju lobby hotel. Ternyata Dianna menyewa hotel yang berbintang dengan kamar yang luas. Jaejoong dan Yunho di persilahkan mampir. Mereka bertiga—berdua- Yunho dan Dianna nampak asik mengobrol dan mengabaikan Jaejoong 'lagi'.

"Dianna, bolehkah aku meminjam toiletmu?" Jaejoong lalu berdiri dari sofa nyaman yang ia duduk.

"Oh, silahkan. Toiletnya ada di samping dapur, sedikit lurus lalu belok kanan".

Jaejoong lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho dan Dianna, Yunho menatap sayang punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Dianna yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Jadi, ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan sekarang. Dan ia akan meluruskannya.

"So, kau menyukai Jaejoongie?" Dianna pun menepuk bahu Yunho menyadarkan Yunho dari daydream nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Yunho menjawab dengan suara lirih. Dianna yang mendengarkan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jadi dia?" Dianna tiba-tiba teringat akan kisah sosok malaikat yang sangat diagungkan oleh Yunho.

"Ya."

"Aku ada ide Yunho."

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali dari toilet dengan langkah gontai, ketika ia berbelok menuju ruang tamu pemandangan yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya sakit tergambar jelas di depan bola matanya.

"Dianna, Yunho.." Jaejoong berucap lirih, dan tanpa diduga cairan bening merembes deras mambasahi pipinya.

Dengan keadaan yang tanpa di duganya sedikit pun ia lalu bergegas lari, menerobos Yunho dan Dianna. Ia berlari sambil menangis. Dianna yang menyadari itu segera mendorong Yunho, untung mereka belum sampai berciuman. Just taste?

"Yunho kejar dia dan ini tasnya." Dianna lalu menyodorkan tas Jaejoong yang ketinggalan.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yunho. Cepat kejar dia, mungkin dia masih di sekitar hotel. Dan ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat."

Dianna memberi nasihat lagi. Ia tampak senang akhirnya masalah mereka akan selesai, urusan Jaejoong yang akan membencinya itu urusan belakang. Yang terpenting kedua temannya ini bisa bersama dalam jalinan cinta.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong kamar hotel. Jaejoong ada di depan matanya, ia nampak akan memasuki lift yang pintunya akan tertutup, tapi—

Dengan tangannya ia masukkan di sela-sela pintu, Yunho mampu memasuki lift yang hampir tertutup tersebut. Ternyata di dalam lift hanya dirinya dan Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihat sang malaikat menitihkan air mata sungguh tak tega. Ia pun mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri di salah satu sudut lift. Tapi, Jaejoong malah bergerak menjauh dari Yunho dan memalingkan wajahnya. Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan sebelum ia sempat berujar bunyi dentingan lift terpaksa harus mengurungkan niat Yunho.

Yunho lalu bergegas mengejar Jaejoong yang lari lagi menuju basement hotel. Dan akhirnya Yunho mampu merengkuh pinggang cantik Kim Jaejoong dari belakang. Yunho merengkuhnya erat, ia lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar isakan Jaejoong, makin merasa tersayat hatinya. Ia pun membisikkan satu kata yang sangat lirih.

"Uljima." Yunho berujar dengan suara bassnya yang lirih, ia lalu melanjutkan dengan kata yang mampu membuat debaran jantung Jaejoong semakin tak terkontrol.

"Saranghae," Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, malah yang di dapat Jaejoong maikn terisak.

"Saranghae, my first love." Yunho lalu membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap dalam mata bulat yang berlinangan air mata.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Jaejoong berucap sambil terus menitihkan air mata.

"Kenapa baru hari ini? Kenapa harus membuatku menunggu lagi? Kenapa harus membuatku menangis? Kenapa kau lama sekali, bear? Kenapa?" Jaejoong terus terisak ia memeluk Yunho erat, ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho menyampaikan kekesalannya.

"Mian." Yunho hanya mengucapkan satu kata lirih.

"Should I confess first? Should I give you a second kiss again?" Jaejoong lalu mendongak dan mengecup bibir hati yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Nado saranghae, bear." Mereka berdua akhirnya berpelukan di tengah-tengah basement.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chunnie, kenapa kau terus memandang ponselmu? Ini kan film yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu." Junsu sangat kesal dengan Yoochun kali ini. Yoochun terus memndangi ponselnya dan tak menghiraukan film yang sedang mereka tonton di bioskop.

"Ani, baby." Yoochun lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan melanjutkan menonton film yang sedang ia dan Junsu nikmati.

"Ah, endingnya sweet banget ya? Aku ingin hubungn kita berakhir seperti mereka. Hidup dalam kebahagiaan ikatan suci seumur hidup sampai akhir hayat." Junsu sampai menitihkan air mata menonton film ini. Ia pun berharap kehidupan cintanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya menyandang status resmi Ny. Park.

"Ne, baby. Aku akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae." Kemudian mereka berciuman panas sebelum meninggalkan bioskop.

Ketika akan memasuki mobil, Junsu melihat ponsel namjachingunya yang tergeletak di atas kursi pengemudi. Ia melihat layarnya berkedip-kedip tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk. Junsu pun berinisiatif membuka pesan tersebut, mungkin pesan penting dari atasan kekasihnya, selagi Yoochun sedang di toilet. Dan api cemburu mulai mambara di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

**Aku sudah sampai di hotelku, Yoochunnie. Jadi tak perlu menjemputku, walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu..**

**-Dianna Agron-**

Junsu yang membaca pesan tersebut langsung menangis. Apakah kekasihnya yang tadi berjanji akan menikahinya kini tengah bermain api dibelakangnya? Junsu langsung meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut, dan sesegera menghapus air matanya dan duduk diam di kursinya karena Yoochun tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama baby." Yoochunberujar sambil memasang safe beltnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Junsu menjawab dengan nada datar sangat datar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu memerah apalagi matamu, apa kau habis menangis sayang? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu ketika aku pergi?" Yoochun nampak khawatir melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia lalu mengusap lembut pipi Junsu.

'Kenapa kau sangat perhatian? Inilah yang membuatku tak percaya jika kau mendua'. Bain Junsu, ia pun berujar.

"Aku tak apa, mungkin aku lelah. Ayo pulang kau terlihat sangat ingin segera pulang." Junsu berucap pelan sambil memandang sendu keluar jendela.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki tampan yang mapan kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah lorong gedung yang tak asing dipandangannya. Ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan, mungkin ia berfikir sesuatu akan membuat dirinya senang.

Ceklek..

"Junsu?" Laki-laki tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang telah berdiri sosok Junsu yang sedang melihat keadaan Seoul di siang hari melalui jendela kaca besar di kantor sahabatnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Junsu langsung menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan sahabatnya.

"Calm down, Junsu." Sang namja lalu menghampiri Junsu dan berdiri di depan Junsu.

"Apa maumu Yong Junhyung-sshi?" Junsu terus mencecar tujuan Junhyung mendatangi kantor Jaejoong.

"Mauku? Aku ingin menemui si cantik Jaejoong." Junhyung berbicara sambil menatap lurus mata Junsu. Junsu yang ditatap seperti itu malah mendelikkan matanya kepada Junhyung.

"Ingat Junhyung! Jaejoong tak pernah mencintaimu bahkan menyukaimu lagi." Junsu berkata semakin sengit. Ia sungguh kesal dengan kedatangan Junhyung yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak peduli, meski ia tak mau melirikku aku akan tetap mengejarnya."

"Kau seharusnya berkaca Junhyung-sshi. Ketika dulu Jaejoong sudah mulai menyukaimu, ketika ia akan menerimamu sebagai namjachingunya. Kau! Kau malah berselingkuh di depan matanya. Kau tidur dengan seorang yeoja di depan matanya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Jaejoong saat itu. Sekarang, setelah kau menorehkan luka kau kembali, dan ketika kau kembali Jaejoong telah menutup luka itu. Kau, big bad boy!" Junsu berbicara sambil menangis histeris ia sangat tersentuh dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia takut, apa yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong dulu akan terulang kepadanya. Ia membayangkan Yoochun melakukan hal itu dengan yeoja lain ketika ia berbicara meluapkan emosimu.

"Junsu-sshi.." Junhyung sungguh kebingungan kenapa Junsu malah histeris, bukankah ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Apa karena ia wanita? Ia merasakan apa yang temannya rasakan. Tapi, jika seperti itu Junsu tak mungkin sehisteris ini.

"Sekarang pikirkan kembali apa yang kuucapkan, dan cepat keluar dari sini." Tanpa di komando dua kali Junhyung segera keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sudah sehari setelah kejadian Junsu yang meluapkan emosinya kepada Junhyung. Ia tak mendapat kabar dari sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong serasa di telan bumi, tak masuk kerja tak sms dan tak bertelpon.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Yoochun juga mulai jarang menghubunginnya. Ia makin membenarkan dugaannya bahwa Yoochun benar-benar selingkuh, tapi kenapa Yoochun tega sekali. Junsu pun memasuki restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari kantornya dengan langkah gontai, ketika ia sedang masuk langsung saja ada pemandangan yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Kekasihnya, Park Yoochun tengah makan siang dengan gadis bule. Junsu berfikir mungkin dia adalah Dianna.

Junsu hanya memandang, dan duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ia pun memesan makanan. Setelah makanan datang, ia pun memakannya dengan santai tanpa minat memandang bahkan melirik Yoochun yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Jadi karena ini, kau bisa menangis histeris kemarin. Kekasihmu tengah berduaan dengan yeoja lain, Junsu-sshi?" Junhyung terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Berhenti bicara." Junsu sungguh malas meladeni namja yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu pertunjukan yang menggemparkan, hmm?" Junhyung pun bangkit berdiri dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"Kim Junsu jadilah yeojachinguku. Saranghae..."

Junsu langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan kelakuan Junhyung, para pelanggan estoran pun nampak antusias dengan aksi pernyataan cinta di depan umum ini.

Park Yoochun yang berada tak jauh dari meja yang mereka duduki pun menoleh dan refleks menghampiri Junsu dan Junhyung, ia kalap dan ia pun meninju pipi Junhyung.

"Kau! Beraninya kau merebut yeojachinguku?" Yoochun kalap ia memelintir kerah pakaian Junhyung.

"Yeojachingumu? Lalu yeoja itu siapa? Selingkuhanmu? Bagus sekali Park Yoochun." Dianna Agron yang berada di belakang Yoochun pun sangat terkejut dengan perkelahian yang ada di depannya. Ia pun membantah.

"Dengar, tuan. Jangan asal bicara, kami hanya teman. Dan anda Junsu, jangan berburuk sangka aku bukan selingkuhan Yoochun. Dia adalah temanku dulu di Amerika." Dianna menengahi perkelahian ini, dia pun menghampiri Junsu dan memeluknya.

"Tolong percayalah padaku, Junsu." Dianna berucap sambil menenangkan Junsu yang kembali menangis.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Meski aku adalah mantan kekasih Yoochun, kau harus percaya bahwa Yoochun hanya mencintaimu Junsu." Dianna terus meyakinkan Junsu.

"Aku mencintaimu Junsuie. Percayalah padaku, aku tulus mencintaimu. Saranghae." Yoochun pun memeluk Junsu dan membawanya keluar dari restoran.

"So, jangan membuat keributan di depan umum tuan." Dianna berujar di depan Junhyung dan membantu Junhyung berdiri,

"Dianna Agron." Dianna menjabat tangan Junhyung dan mulai mengenalkan dirinya.

"Yong Junhyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Junhyung menjabat tangan Dianna dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah jokernya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah 2 hari kita liburan di Hawaii. Bagaimana dengan Seoul? Aku merindukannya."

"Apakah rasa rindumu terhadap Seoul lebih besar daripada rasa rindumu kepadaku yang menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, Boo?" Sosok laki-laki tampan Jung Yunho pun memeluk Jaejoong di depan sunset yang sangat indah.

"Saranghae, my Boo."

"Nado Saranghae, my Bear."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Anyeong, readers. FF ini END saja ya? Apa mau dilanjut? Minta saran^^  
Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit. **

**Untuk project yang akan saya buat berikutnya "I Give My First Love to You" sabar ya, lagi mikirin konsep remake nya..**

**Untuk FF saya sebelah, gak tau mau lanjut apa tidak. **

**Yasudahlah, Thanks~**

**_Naem Naemie_**

Jombang, 2 April 2015  
09:57 P.M


End file.
